Special gift for a special girl
by crizthal
Summary: Los fenómenos paranormales que Bella había vivido no eran nada con lo que viviría, adentrándose además, en un mundo donde existen fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobos y espíritus que vienen a anunciar tragedias. ¿Qué harías si te cruzaras con uno de estos seres?
1. Prefacio

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Grupo en Facebook: ****www . facebook ,com** /groups/123524951180586/?fref=ts

* * *

**Dedicado a:** Alex, Cata, Manue, Mimí y Sara que fueron los primeros en apoyarme con este nuevo fic.

* * *

**Prefacio**

En un pequeño pueblo, en una casa aislada y rodeada por un gran bosque, una solitaria muchacha de cabellos castaños estaba leyendo absolutamente concentrada uno de sus tantos libros favoritos: _Sherlock Holmes_.

Era un lluvioso y frío sábado, uno como cualquier otro que había pasado o estaba por pasar; por lo general, todas las personas dedicaban aquel día para el descanso y el relajo, pero Isabella ya había entendido que nunca podía relajarse del todo, pues aunque estuviera concentrada en un libro, tenía que percatarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Alguien vestido de negro, con un aire amenazante y siniestro, apareció al lado de la puerta como si fuera parte del lugar.

Para alguien "normal" hubiese sido el susto de su vida, porque las puertas y ventanas habían permanecido cerradas desde que la castaña había entrado al dormitorio, por lo que _nadie_, aparte de ella, debería haber estado allí; sin embargo, para Isabella esa situación era algo recurrente, desde hace bastante tiempo ella sabía que había otro mundo, un mundo que pocos eran capaces de notar, que aparecía sólo para los que tenían _buena vista_, un mundo al que la castaña le tenía respeto y en el que ella se vio envuelta desde que tenía muy corta edad.

—Espero que tú puedas ayudarme. —La voz profunda del hombre la hizo temer, pues muchas veces se había encontrado con personas que no tenían un alma pura—. He oído que tú ayudas a los de este lado.

—Muchas veces ayudo, pero no siempre es posible. —_Depende si la oscuridad que está habitando tu alma_, fue lo que la chica pensó.

Fue en ese instante, en el que la joven comenzó a recordar varios momentos que para ella fueron bastante importantes y que marcaron su vida, muchas veces rodeada de miedo u otras esperando que la persona a la que le llegaba el mensaje creyese en lo que ella decía.

* * *

Como dije al final de mi fic anterior, espero que me sigan en esta nueva aventura que se centrará mucho en lo paranormal y sobrenatural.

Un beso

PD: Espero sus comentarios para ver que les pareció.


	2. El inicio

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Grupo en Facebook: ****www . facebook ,com** /groups/123524951180586/?fref=ts

**Twitter: crizthal**

* * *

**Dedicado a:** Cada una de las personas que siguen esta aventura.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

Era septiembre del año 2000. Isabella hace pocos días había estado de cumpleaños, y aunque sus padres invitaron a todo su curso, además de algunos amigos de la reserva de La Push, fueron pocos los que llegaron a la fiesta. Para la mayoría de aquellos pre-adolescentes no era bien visto que les viesen asistiendo al cumpleaños de la chica más rara de la promoción.

Desde niña, Isabella había asistido al único colegio que había en Forks, el cual tenía en total cinco grandes construcciones. En el edificio de la izquierda, se ubicaban las aulas de primaria con su respectivo gimnasio. En el edificio de la derecha, las aulas de secundaria que también tenían su gimnasio y en medio se encontraba el edificio que albergaba al jardín de infantes, la biblioteca, la sala de profesores y la dirección del establecimiento. La distancia intermedia entre las aulas y el _hall_ de profesores, como era llamado el edificio del medio, era lo que había de patio, en la parte frontal estaba delimitado por una reja que comunicaba al exterior y en la parte trasera estaba el bosque.

Era aquel bosque al que la joven castaña siempre le había tenido miedo, pues en varias oportunidades había visto que una persona de negro aparecía y desaparecía sin una explicación razonable, que después derivaba en alguna tragedia grave en la comunidad escolar. Las primeras veces que ocurrieron las tragedias, ella no lo asoció a aquel "hombre", pero después de un tiempo pudo comprenderlo y, desde ahí en adelante, se dedicó a advertirle a sus compañeros de clase que tuviesen cuidado. Ellos simplemente pensaban que la castaña exageraba.

Bella comenzó a asustarse desde mayo de aquel año porque aquel "hombre" se acercaba al edificio de las aulas y ella temía que en vez de que fueran tragedias en el edificio, ahora comenzara a tomar vidas.

Y no se equivocó.

El profesor Reber, uno de los más antiguos que había en el establecimiento, todos los estudiantes lo respetaban pues él enseñaba mucho más que la materia de historia, generalmente su metodología hacía que los estudiantes razonaran durante un buen rato su lección; el profesor ya estaba por jubilarse, pues había nacido finalizando la segunda guerra mundial y sus padres, para escapar de la tragedia y la escasez, llegaron a Estados Unidos.

En el mes de junio del 2000, cuando la castaña finalizaba su séptimo grado, hubo un día en el que la lluvia se esfumó, el hecho era atribuible a que el verano estaba por llegar. Dicho día, Isabella se subió al coche patrulla de su padre que, como todos los días, la pasaba a dejar antes de marcharse a la estación de policía.

El auxiliar rondaba por los pasillos, abriendo las puertas de cada aula y como todos los días, él vio a la hija del Jefe Swan, afuera del aula que le correspondía, leyendo sus apuntes. Ella siempre había sido la primera de su promoción en llegar al colegio, pues el horario de entrada de su padre no le permitía llegar más tarde y por lo inestable del clima no le gustaba caminar.

—Señorita Swan, el aula ya está abierta. —Era la frase que Don Paul siempre ocupaba.

—Gracias —murmuró la castaña, y el auxiliar siguió su camino.

Al entrar a la sala, todas las cosas que Bella tenía en las manos fueron a dar al piso. _La sombra negra_ estaba apoyada en el escritorio del profesor; ella se agachó a recoger sus cosas y cuando se incorporó, _el hombre de negro_ ya no estaba.

Algo iba a pasar aquel día y, aunque era probable que nadie le creyera, le diría a sus "amigos" que tuviesen cuidado.

—Bella, ¿otra vez temprano? —le preguntó Ángela mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas en el pupitre.

—Sabes que me vengo con mi padre. —Ambas sonrieron ante la respuesta de Isabella, Ángela era la persona que más cerca estaba de la castaña—. ¿Me acompañas a devolver este libro a la biblioteca? —pidió Bella, la muchacha asintió.

Ángela Webber era una chica que estaba en la misma sintonía que Bella, le gustaba el estudio, era bastante callada y, al igual que la castaña, disfrutaba mucho la lectura; además de ello, le gustaba mucho la fotografía y había estado ahorrando para comprarse una cámara de fotos, pero aún no tenía todo el dinero. Lo que más la caracterizaba era el tono de su piel, de color mate, pues por la zona geográfica en la que estaba Forks, la mayoría de las personas eran de piel pálida; además estaban sus característicos lentes rectangulares de color blanco que contrastaban con su cabello de un negro azabache.

La bibliotecaria estaba acostumbrada a ver a Ángela y a Isabella más de una vez en el día dentro de la biblioteca, apenas Bella le entregó el libro que tenía en su posesión, ella le entregó el que había solicitado el día anterior.

El _hombre de negro_ volvió a aparecer en la puerta de la biblioteca y aunque intentó no demostrarlo, el miedo volvió a ser la sensación predominante en Bella.

—Gracias, señora Nahomi —respondió Bella cuando la bibliotecaria le dijo que le daba una semana de plazo—. Ahora tenemos que volver a clases.

Iban de camino a la sala y vieron que el profesor ya iba subiendo las escaleras, ambas corrieron hasta alcanzarlo y Detlef Reber las saludó amablemente.

El profesor Reber iba bastante incómodo, ese día se había levantado con un dolor extraño en el brazo izquierdo y en ese minuto comenzó a sentir un dolor que llegó hasta su pecho. El profesor cayó con los ojos cerrados al suelo y Ángela llamó al _911_ para que enviasen una ambulancia, pero ya era muy tarde. Aunque en una súplica casi silenciosa Bella le pidió a _la sombra_ que no se llevase al profesor, no hubo marcha atrás.

.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en un pequeño pueblo de Italia llamado Volterra, un joven que no representaba más allá de 18 años ingresó a la iglesia.

De pronto aparecieron dos personas con capas, que parecían extrañas ante las características del clima.

—Aro te está esperando. —La voz profunda de la chica, pese a ser baja, fue oída por el joven de cabellos broncíneos.

—Vamos allá —respondió Edward.

La chica se sacó la capucha y Edward pudo observar cómo el pálido rostro que tenía iba a la par con su cabello rubio ceniza. Sin embargo, lo que la hacía extraña era el modo de maquillar sus ojos, los cuales tenían un iris totalmente rojo.

La parte que debería ser de la sacristía, donde los curas se ponían sus envestiduras, tenían en el fondo una puerta casi invisible, que daba paso a un largo corredor con grandes ventanas; el sol entraba por allí.

—Jane, ¿Heidi partió en la búsqueda de comida? —inquirió el joven que aún iba con la capucha.

—Sí, Alec, salió hace una hora. Debería llegar en cuarenta minutos.

Pese a que Edward ya estaba acostumbrado a ver que todos los de su clase brillaran, a los Vulturi que iban por delante de él, guiándole, se sorprendieron porque el chico que los acompañaba no lo hacía, pese a que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor.

Desde que Edward había despertado, todo lo que respectaba al vampirismo, con él, había sido un tema que no estaba del todo claro. En primer lugar, porque sus ojos no pasaron por aquel rojo espeluznante y después no se colorearon ni rojo ni topacio, sino que él conservó su tono de ojos verdosos; además de ello, en el primer día de sol que enfrentó, él no brillaba como lo hacía su _padre_ Carlisle, ni como ningún vampiro que él hubiese conocido.

Cuando Carlisle le presentó a Eleazar, supo que aquello pasaba a ser parte de uno de sus dos dones, pues el otro era la capacidad de leer mentes.

Fue por los dones que él poseía que siempre se había visto en la obligación de presentarse ante los Vulturi. Aro siempre había luchado para que Edward perteneciera a la guardia, sin embargo, ni el escudo de Renata había logrado que Edward pudiese sentirse atraído por los itálicos. En silencio, Edward siempre agradecía que Carlisle le haya inculcado el valor de la vida humana y le haya mostrado el estilo de vida que él llevaba, pues es la única manera que tenía para enfrentarse a los déspotas italianos.

.

En Forks, en tanto, se organizó todo para despedir al profesor como se lo merecía y Bella se calló todo lo que se refería a _La sombra_. Pero, en las noches, las pesadillas no la dejaban tranquila. Muchas veces creyó ver a aquel hombre de negro a los pies de su cama, pero en un pestañeo aquello se disipaba.

En las vacaciones, Bella viajó de Forks hacia Seattle, donde sus adorados tíos vivían. Ellos siempre habían acogido a Bella, y junto con las tres hijas de aquella pareja, la castaña salía a recorrer los mejores parques de juegos que el estado de Washington poseía.

El fin de las vacaciones anunció también el fin del verano y el inicio del octavo grado de primaria. El primer día de clases estuvo marcado por la aparición de _La sombra_ en el gimnasio, y a la hora de Educación física, dos compañeros de Bella tuvieron un fuerte choque jugando fútbol y terminaron en urgencias.

Bella había advertido que algo podía pasar, así que luego del incidente, sus compañeros la tildaron de "bruja". Bella aquel día sufrió una gran decepción, al ver que Ángela también se alejó de ella.

Para el día de su cumpleaños, sólo sus amigos de la reserva de La Push estaban con ella. Jake le dio uno de los mejores regalos que ella haya podido recibir: un _atrapa pesadillas_, pues desde lo ocurrido con el profesor de historia, el subconsciente de la castaña estaba trabajando horas extras.

.

En Italia, por otro lado, Aro le pidió la mano a Edward y de ese modo pudo ver todas las cosas que él hacía, las veces que se sentía tentado por un aroma especial, que nunca terminó en un ataque. El líder Vulturi admiró la capacidad de Edward para controlarse y por enésima vez le ofreció quedarse en Italia.

—Sabes que tengo mi familia y que vengo sólo porque necesitas información sobre lo que tú crees es una nueva especie pero que es simplemente un don.

—Mi querido Edward, siempre tan vivaz. —Por dentro Aro estaba poco contento, pero no podía revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos para que el chico no tuviera reparos la próxima vez que lo llamase—. Simplemente debo asegurar que el secreto esté muy bien guardado.

—Por eso no te preocupes, ya has visto que no me gusta estar tan cerca de los humanos.

—No lo dudo, pero tendrás que tener ojo si encuentras a la mujer cuya sangre te llame, porque tendrás que convertirla, ya que si se entera de la verdad, lo único que le espera es la muerte. —La amenaza quedó totalmente clara y las palabras se grabaron con fuego en la mente de Edward.

Una mujer humana interrumpió en la sala donde los tres Vulturi y Edward Cullen se hallaban reunidos, ella traía en sus manos seis grandes jeringas de acero reforzado y entregó un mensaje.

—La señorita Heidi viene con los turistas de vuelta del museo.

—Está bien, querida, puedes retirarte —ordenó Marco.

Edward tenía claro qué significaban esas jeringas, tendría que extraerse veneno para que las investigaciones que encabezaban los itálicos rindieran fruto. No es que doliera la extracción, pero odiaba que usara su veneno para ver si otra persona adquiría los mismos rasgos del don que poseía.

—Entenderás que mi motivo es para que los nuevos vampiros tengan más facilidad para moverse entre los humanos.

—Por supuesto. —Fue la escueta respuesta que Edward le dio.

.

En la noche, después de que todos los chicos de La Push volvieron a la reserva, Bella le expuso a sus padres algo en lo que ella pensó desde lo que había ocurrido el primer día de clases.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —manifestó Renée.

—Sí, estoy segura. —La tímida jovencita escondió el hecho de que ella no quería seguir viendo a _La sombra_,pero expresó el segundo motivo—. Has visto que nadie de los chicos de aquí ha venido, no tengo amigos verdaderos ahí y los chicos de la reserva siempre han sido amables conmigo.

—Pequeña. —Charlie siempre usaba ese apodo con Isabella, pues aunque ya había crecido bastante; él, como padre, todavía la seguía viendo como a la niña que se escondía bajo su escritorio cuando la llevaba a la estación de policía cuando estaba en el jardín de infantes—. Me imagino que esto no es algo repentino, y que quizá vienes editando por lo que pasó con el profesor Reber. Así que para que tú estés feliz, mañana haremos el traslado.

Charlie sabía que esto significaba hablar en la estación para avisar que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo programado, pero él no quería que su hija sufriera estando cerca de chicos que le iban a hacer la vida imposible.

Aquella noche, antes de dormir, los padres de Bella estuvieron conversando bastantes temas y de pronto salió el tema del cambio de establecimiento educacional de la castaña.

—¿Crees que es conveniente cambiarla por este año si después tendrá que volver?

—Renée, estoy seguro de que es lo mejor, no quiero que nuestra hija pase por algo que la incomode. Y si es propicio, aceptaré el traslado a Seattle para que ella comience la secundaria allí. —Fue la respuesta de Charlie.

—El otro día escuché a la señora Newton y a la señora Crowley hablando sobre nuestra pequeña, porque ella había advertido que sus hijos podían dañarse en la clase de deportes antes de que pasara. —La preocupación de madre era palpable—. ¿Crees que Bella esté pasando por lo mismo que pasó la hermana de la abuela Swan?

—¿Hablas de la tía Gaelle, la que pasó sus días en el psiquiátrico porque decía que veía gente muerta? —Renée asintió—. No lo creo, pues según lo que me contó mi abuela, su hermana comenzó a presentar problemas desde los diez años y que a la edad de nuestra Bells ella ya no distinguía a las personas, sólo gritaba. Además, su diagnóstico fue categórico sobre la esquizofrenia.

—Pero ya vez que muchas personas antes eran encerradas y torturadas con electricidad en esos recintos —comentó la mujer—. Y como no tuvo apoyo, pudo llegar a esos extremos.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que nuestra hija sea uno de esos casos. Bells es un poco introvertida, pero no creo que sufra lo de mi tía Gaelle. —Fue una de las cosas que Charlie dijo casi entre sueños.

—¿A qué edad finalmente falleció?

—A los dieciséis, cariño. A los dieciséis.

El silencio reinó un rato, pero cuando los adultos ya casi estaban rendidos en la segunda etapa del sueño, un grito interrumpió el descanso.

Los recuerdos de Charlie se fueron a la primera vez que esto había ocurrido, por el susto agarró una de sus armas y entró en su rol de policía al cuarto de su hija, pero no había nadie y ella seguía durmiendo. Cuando otro grito resonó, fue cuando comprendieron que era una pesadilla.

Otra vez se sintió el grito de Isabella.

Renée apenas abrió la puerta, pudo percatarse de que Bella ya había despertado y que se abrazaba temblando de susto y toda sudada.

—Ya está, Bells, ya pasó. —Los ojos de Bella seguían mirando fijo los pies de su cama—. Era sólo una pesadilla.

Por primera vez, no era una pesadilla lo que acongojaba tanto a la adolescente, era la presencia de un hombre rubio con el iris de sus ojos completamente rojo que estaba de pie a los pies de su cama.

—_Ya volveremos a hablar _—le dijo el hombre, que desapareció como por acto de magia.

Cuando Bella vio que su padre se encontraba en el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado esa persona, entendió que quizá se trataba de una persona que conocía a _La sombra._

—Bells, aquí tienes un vaso de agua. —El jefe Swan estaba asustado, jamás había visto a Bella tan pálida después de despertar de una pesadilla, y por sobre todo, jamás le había costado tanto recuperarse.

Lo que el padre de Isabella no discernía era que no era una pesadilla y que a su Bells le ocurría lo mismo que a la tía Gaelle, sólo que esta última se lo tomó mal y por los tiempos en que vivió, su destino se vio marcado por el encierro.

Una vez que Charlie y Reneé retornaron a dormir, el fantasma se volvió a presentar ante Bella.

—Siento haberte asustado, pero creí que ya estabas acostumbrada. —Fue lo que dijo el hombre—. Soy James, y vengo porque necesito saber si puedes hacerme un favor.

—Mire, no sé en qué podría ayudarle yo. —Rápidamente contestó la castaña aún sin poder despegar la mirada de los ojos de James—. He visto cómo una_ sombra_ se me aparece, y cada vez que eso pasa ocurre una tragedia. ¿Usted tiene algo que ver con ello?

—Oh, no… —El rubio se quedó pensando un segundo—. Pero por lo que veo no te han explicado mucho lo que te sucede. —James cerró los ojos, pasaron casi dos minutos y él terminó asintiendo—. Los de este lado consideran que debo ser yo quien te lo explique.

—Soy toda oídos —murmuró Bella.

James comenzó a explicarle que, desde hace algunas generaciones, en la familia de los Swan, había existido la capacidad de ver cosas que los demás suelen pasar por alto, y que no sólo se trataba de ver a almas errantes, sino a cualquier fantasma que tuviese un mensaje que otorgar, así como algunos ángeles o espíritus.

—¿Quieres decir que _La sombra_ es el ángel de la muerte?

—No es la muerte en sí, pero tú ves a _La sombra _cada vez que las ondas de peligro aumentan. —Al ver la duda que había en el rostro de Bella, James prosiguió con su explicación—. Él no es malo, o al menos no como tú piensas, pero él te prepara para que las vidas de las personas no corran peligro, excepto si les ha llegado la hora.

—Como al profesor —apuntó la castaña.

—Exacto.

James le pidió a Isabella que escribiera una carta que él quería que su amada Victoria tuviese, porque James no quería que tomara revancha por su muerte, puesto que había sido un accidente.

Fue en ese minuto en que James tuvo que dar a conocer su verdadera condición, él no creía que los Vulturi tomaran esto como "romper las reglas", pues él estaba muerto.

—¿Todos en el otro lado tienen los ojos rojos?

—No, no todos. —James se preguntó si la chica le creería esta parte de la historia—. Como te dije, no solo hay almas errantes, pues el mundo no solo está compuesto de humanos, también están los hijos de la luna, conocidos como hombres lobo y, están los de mi clase, los vampiros.

Quizá el inconsciente de Bella fue el que actuó en ese minuto, pero con sus pupilas dilatadas reflejando miedo, se llevó sus manos a la garganta.

—¿T-Tu quieres… mi sangre?

—No, de este lado ya la sed no existe, aunque nuestra alma cambia al momento de convertirnos, por lo que no podemos volver a tener nuestra apariencia humana. —Del miedo, la castaña pasó a la valentía y rápidamente tomó una de las lancetas que tenía para sus proyectos de ciencia en que usaba gotas de sangre y se pinchó con una de ellas. Si bien James se deleitó con el aroma, no tuvo esa sensación de querer arrojarse a su garganta y acabar con la vida de la dulce chica.

—Definitivamente no eres un vampiro del todo. —Sonrió la joven, aunque bajó un poco el volumen de su voz para que sus padres no se enteraran de la conversación.

—Pero puedo decir que si hubiese vivido, no hubiese podido resistirme a beber de tu carótida o tal vez de la yugular. —Sorprendida, Bella le preguntó el por qué—. Tu sangre huele genial, espero puedas mantenerte alejada de los vampiros, intentaré prevenirte de ellos.

—Gracias. —El bostezo de Bella interrumpió lo que quería seguir hablando con el vampiro.

—Duerme, chica, prometo venir a verte de nuevo.

Así Bella volvió a retomar su sueño y pese a que soñó con hombres, colmillos, fantasmas y _La sombra_, no se asustó y el descanso la envolvió en sus brazos.

* * *

**Ojalá que les haya gustado, poco a poco se irán revelando más detalles tanto de la vida de Bella como de la de Edward que se unirán en un punto no muy lejano.**

**Espero sus opiniones y si tienen alguna otra sugerencia también.**

**Un abrazo grande.**


	3. Pasado

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Grupo en Facebook: ****www . facebook ,com** /groups/123524951180586/?fref=ts

**Twitter: crizthal**

* * *

**Dedicado a:** Mi beta, atenaschan, Marta Salazar, cary y pili

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Pasado**

Era viernes quince, Forks amaneció nublado pero sin lluvias y con una temperatura no tan baja. Aquel era el último día que Isabella asistía al colegio de Forks, el Jefe Swan lo había avisado la tarde anterior y en la reserva estaban encantados de recibirla.

Para la castaña, haber hablado con James en la madrugada había sido de mucha ayuda para su paz mental, pues comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que podía enfrentar con todo el mundo paranormal en el que estaba comenzando a entrar. _La sombra_ era una de las pocas cosas que a la muchacha todavía le tenía reticencia, pues si era una especie de "ángel de la muerte", lo quería lejos de ella.

En el desayuno, Charlie e Isabella estaban conversando de los planes que, como familia, desarrollarían durante el fin de semana.

—Con tu madre queríamos ir a Port Angeles, estábamos pensando en cambiar las alfombras de los dormitorios. —Para Bella, esto fue un alivio, no quería que su padre se le ocurriera salir de pesca.

Con un toque de humor se lo expuso.

—Gracias a Dios, porque con todo el pescado que hay en el congelador tenemos para el resto del año. —Reneé se rio apenas entró a la cocina y agregó algo al comentario de Bella.

—Bells, cariño, es que para tu papá el andar detrás de las truchas significa lo mismo que para un científico buscar un tema por el cual ganar el premio Nobel.

—Ya, basta las dos. —Era en esos instantes cuando la frente del Jefe Swan se poblaba de arrugas, las cuales se marcaban cada vez más conforme transcurrían los años—. Cuando entiendan el significado de lo relajante que es el salir de pesca, comprenderán por qué a Billy, Harry y a mí nos apasiona.

Aquel día muchos profesores le preguntaron el por qué se marchaba a La Push y la respuesta que ella les daba: _no quiero que mis compañeros me sigan dejando de lado y quiero a verdaderos amigos a mi lado. _Dejó a varios docentes impresionados, pues las personas tímidas como Bella generalmente soportaban cosas así. Pero todo tiene su límite, y el de la castaña ya lo habían superado.

En el horario de almuerzo ella llegó y sacó su termo, el cual contenía unos deliciosos ravioles. También extrajo otro recipiente con ensalada de lechuga y un poco de atún. Se sentó donde siempre lo hacía, pero hoy en vez de oír lo que todos los que se sentaban a su alrededor, sacó su _walkman_ que tenía un _cassette_ de su grupo favorito del momento. _Westlife_ y _The Rose_ fue lo que comenzó a inundar sus oídos.

Después de una hora más de clases, Isabella partió camino a la estación de policía para que su padre la llevase a casa. Iba por donde siempre, inesperadamente cuando ella estaba casi por llegar a la tienda de los señores Newton, James apareció e hizo que se frenara.

—Bella, cambia de ruta, hay dos vampiros en la tienda de los Newton y pueden hacerte daño. —La decisión fue prudente, si bien los vampiros siguieron su camino para ir "de excursión" al bosque, no se toparon con Bella.

—Gracias. —Fue lo que la castaña le murmuró al viento, sabiendo que James escucharía.

Apenas llegó al lugar de trabajo de su padre, la chica se sintió más protegida y saludó a todos sus "tíos", policías colegas de su papá. Tocó dos veces la puerta de la oficina de Charlie y, después de que él diera el consentimiento, entró sonriendo.

—Definitivamente, me tendrás que hacer un contrato —comentó la chica con gracia—. Tener que ordenar tu oficina dos veces a la semana porque no sabes acomodar los papeles me tiene que dejar alguna ganancia.

—¿Qué te parece si te compro un libro mensual? —Los ojos de la castaña brillaron de felicidad—. El precio máximo son cuarenta dólares.

—Entonces, haré mi primer pedido. —Charlie sonrió ante la actitud proactiva de su hija, él sabía que ella era feliz leyendo y por esa razón sabía que era algo justo—. Quiero el cuarto libro de Harry Potter.

—¿Sacaron otro libro del mago? —preguntó Will Yorkie, el padre de Eric, que trabajaba como policía de tránsito.

—Exacto, en julio salió en Gran Bretaña, por lo que ya deben estar por llegar aquí —respondió Bella.

Bella, tal como lo prometió, estuvo en la oficina de su padre ayudándole a ordenar los archivos esparcidos en el escritorio y en el mueble que estaba detrás. Totalmente distraída en su misión, la castaña comenzó a preguntarse si algunos de los fantasmas que ella vería serían algo así como los de _sexto sentido_.

_Pero lo tuyo es algo real_, apuntó su conciencia.

—Definitivamente es algo real, pero tienes que tener cuidado con la oscuridad de algunas almas humanas. —James, como siempre, llegó a interrumpirla.

—¿Pueden llegar a controlarme? —El miedo de Isabella se podía palpar.

—No, pero pueden perseguirte. —James le explicaba—. Y aún no tienes la destreza suficiente como para bloquear tu mente. Lo que es más peligroso es que pueden invadir tus sueños. —El fantasma del vampiro quedó meditando unos segundos y prosiguió—: Eso fue lo que terminó por destruir a tu tía Gaelle.

—Espero que seas tú quien me mantenga cuerda. —Fue lo que comentó Bella antes de que el fantasma se despidiese y ella terminara con su labor.

El último montón de papeles eran los últimos casos que el grupo policial estaba investigando, le entró curiosidad y leyó un poco del primer informe.

_Según el procedimiento regular, se da paso a la búsqueda de Tim Hyatt y Jeremy O'Connor, quienes se extraviaron el día 3 de septiembre en los bosques que unen la comuna de Forks y Port Angeles dentro de la Reserva Nacional de Olympic._

Después aparecían los datos personales de ellos y de sus familias, también se adjuntaba una foto y radiografías dentales. Bella leía absolutamente concentrada, y no se dio cuenta de que uno de los chicos de los cuales estaba leyendo, apareció súbitamente al lado del mapa del estado de Washington que el Jefe Swan tenía en el otro extremo de su oficina.

—Disculpa, creo que tú podrías ayudarme. —La castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a uno de los chicos que andaban buscando al frente de ella—. Mi amigo y yo caímos por un barranco, yo ya no estoy vivo, pero él sí lo está.

Bella dejó varios papeles en el suelo y en el escritorio de Charlie extendió el mapa del territorio de búsqueda que faltaba por cubrir.

—Dime exactamente donde hay que buscar —ordenó Isabella y Tim Hyatt le apuntó el lugar; apenas lo hizo, desapareció.

_Debo decirle a papá_, era lo que se repitió varias veces antes de crear una base sólida para no tener que decirle "veo fantasmas".

_Lo tengo_, murmuró de pronto, ella recordó todo lo que trató en su trabajo de geografía, que por tema tenía el parque nacional Olympic.

Cuando Isabella terminó de ordenar, llamó a Charlie para que viniese a ver su "teoría".

—Papá, creo que antes de que oscurezca los equipos de rescate deberían revisar los riscos que se encuentran aquí, pues según lo que investigué para geografía, los accidentes en esos riscos han sido muchos y los turistas que hacen descenso por _rapel_ tienden a confiarse.

—¿Crees que puedan estar ahí abajo y que no pudieron volver a subir? —Fue la consulta del jefe Swan y la chica asintió.

Cuando Charlie por radio comunicó el posible lugar donde podían estar los turistas extraviados, Bella comenzó a sentir una sensación de paz, la cual se magnificó después de que el guarda parques que lideraba la expedición le comunicó que iban de camino al sector.

.

Edward venía aterrizando en suelo americano, pero aún quedaba bastantes horas para llegar a Alaska, pues allí se encontraban con su familia. Sabía que podría bajar ahora y correr el resto del camino, pero no se arriesgaría.

El vampiro estaba concentrándose firmemente en la música que se oía en sus auriculares procedente de su _walkman_, las mentes de las personas que iban viajando con él estaban demasiado activas para su gusto, él había aprendido a "bloquear" las voces mentales, pero cuando se encontraba en situaciones como aquella, no había forma.

El _casette_ terminó su primer lado, Edward lo dio vuelta e _Iris _de _Goo goo dolls_ comenzó a oírse y, tal como hace unos años atrás se había preguntado, su mente volvió a aquellos cuestionamientos: _¿Existirán los ángeles? ¿Reconoceremos a un ángel si se nos presentara?_ Él tenía claro que eran preguntas que nunca tendría derecho a que se le respondiera, como bebedor de sangre, él no se veía merecedor de tener un alma y en su cabeza solo a los seres con alma Dios les respondía.

El avión volvió a emprender vuelo para ahora dirigirse a Vancouver, Canadá, en donde Edward se bajaría y tomaría el siguiente vuelo hasta Alaska.

.

Cuando los rescatistas comenzaron a descender por los riscos, se encontraron con cosas que los turistas suelen ocupar y un poco de sangre seca. Ante un grito al vacío y la respuesta del excursionista que quedaba vivo, siguieron bajando suavemente.

El panorama al llegar al fondo de los acantilados fue bastante impresionante.

—¿Jeremy O'Connor? —preguntó el rescatista y el joven asintió—. Soy el oficial Finn. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Yo estoy bien, tenía bastantes provisiones que me mantuvieron con vida y a salvo. —Comenzó a explicar—. Mi compañero se cayó y bajé a ayudarle, pero al tener un esguince de tobillo era imposible que volviéramos a subir y hoy, cuando quisimos hacerlo porque él se sentía mejor, el mosquetón de seguridad de él falló y se golpeó contra una roca. No lo quise abandonar.

—Está bien, ya no tienes nada qué temer.

.

Bella recibió la información del rescate de los turistas extraviados e internamente deseó que el fantasma al que ayudó encontrara la paz. La familia de ambos jóvenes le agradeció telefónicamente y ella le dio la explicación racional que le había dado a su padre, porque era obvio que nadie le creería que el fantasma de Tim Hyatt vino a dar a conocer la ubicación donde estaba su amigo.

Al llegar a su casa, Bella se dispuso a leer su parte favorita de _Colmillo Blanco_, cada palabra que contenía aquel libro ella lo disfrutaba como si fuera un tesoro incalculable. Luego de aquello, comenzó a escribir en uno de sus tantos cuadernos una de las frases que más le llegó del libro.

—Bella, pequeña, baja a cenar. —La voz de Reneé se escuchó desde el primer piso—. Hay sopa de verduras.

_Justo en el blanco_, pensó la castaña, pues le encantaban los vegetales aunque nunca rechazaba un trozo de carne. La chica, tal como acostumbraba, bajó con cuidado las escaleras; no era preciso tentar al destino bajando rápido; la coordinación a veces le fallaba.

Bella ingresó a la cocina y se quedó blanca como papel al ver que _La sombra_ estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al patio. _¿Alguna tragedia sucedería en su familia?,_ es lo que dominó en la mente de la castaña.

—¡Hey! —El jefe Swan llamó la atención de la chica—. Belly-Bells, siéntate.

La chica se sentó y comenzó a comer, pero su mente vagaba por cada uno de los malos recuerdos que _El ángel negro_ le traía.

—Intentaré ver qué es lo que sucede. —La voz de James la oyó a lo lejos—. No te preocupes. —Ante esto, bastantes insultos mentales fueron los que Bella lanzó, pues si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de sus progenitores, sabía que no podría contener el llanto.

Un perro aulló a lo lejos.

.

La noche estaba iniciando y Edward comenzó a caminar entre la gente para recoger su equipaje, estaba cansado, pero recibió de buen ánimo a su "hermana" Alice, quien lo abrazó y le dio un comentario de su estancia en Italia.

—No debiste darle parte de tu veneno a Aro.

—Sabes que no tengo opción —aclaró firmemente el joven—. Es un poco de mi veneno o mi libertad.

Alice asintió y se quedó callada, una visión se cruzó en su mente y Edward la pudo ver al mismo tiempo de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, hija? —Fueron las palabras de Carlisle.

—Carmen y Eleazar vendrán de visita.

.

La desesperación de James fue horrible, se enteró que Bella y sus padres tendrían un accidente mañana camino a Port Angeles y que habrían víctimas fatales qué lamentar.

—¡No puedes decir nada de la muerte de sus padres! —_La sombra _le gritó; era una orden clara.

—Sabes que a ella le debo bastante, y que las almas vampíricas agradecemos y nos apegamos a quienes nos realizan algún favor.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes interferir, si le dices lo que pasará caerá sobre ti el castigo vampírico. —El terror fue lo que llenó la mirada de James.

Todos los espíritus vampíricos tenían claro qué pasaba si alguno desobedecía una orden de los espíritus mayores, que eran los que dirigían todas los que habitaban en el otro lado.

"_El espíritu del vampiro que se enfrenta a los ángeles mayores, enfrentarán su sed otra vez y no habrá forma de pararla". _Ese era el primer mensaje que él había recibido apenas atravesó hacia este nuevo mundo.

Si eso ocurría, Bella sería la mayor perjudicada, pues ella necesitaba ayuda para controlar todo lo que podría llegar a enfrentar y él sabía que la sangre de Bella era intensa y no quería matarla; le había tomado un gran cariño.

.

Después de esa cena, en que Bella estaba concentrada en la información que podría obtener James, la castaña ayudó rápidamente a ordenar toda la cocina y subió a su habitación.

James estaba ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Isabella pronunció nada más verlo.

—No te puedo decir nada, uno de los espíritus mayores me lo ordenó.

—¿Qué son ellos? —Las dudas se acrecentaron en la adolescente.

—Ellos son los que están a cargo de todos los que habitamos en el otro lado y, si yo desobedezco, me regresarán la sed de sangre y es posible que te mate. —La alarma en los ojos de Bella se encendió y comprendió lo reservado que James estaba.

Quizá fue un milagro, en el que Dios interfirió, pero tras darle algunas vueltas a lo que _La sombra_ le dijo, comprendió que no le ordenó que no persuadiera a otra alma humana y que no cambiase el futuro.

—Necesito que escribas algo por mí. —El vampiro le dijo a la niña—. Tengo que hacer algo.

La sensación de paz que le otorgó el pedido de James a Isabella fue lo que la convenció de hacerlo. James tenía claro que gastaría mucha energía con lo que intentaría hacer, el mover objetos no era algo sencillo.

La nota expresaba lo siguiente: _Es necesario que mañana viajen a ver a sus parientes, su sobrina quiere verlos y no quiero excusas. _

_Charlie._

—Espérame con la nota aquí.

James se movió con sigilo, y apenas vio que el Jefe Swan estaba viendo el televisor, comenzó a persuadir su mente para que creara la fantasía de que él le escribió a su hermano de Seattle.

Una vez entregó la nota en la puerta de los tíos de Isabella, se aseguró de que llamaran por teléfono hacia Forks.

—_Aló, ¿Bells? ¿Cómo has estado?_

—Excelente, tío George, con ganas de que se aparezcan por aquí_. _—Isabella sabía que esa llamada telefónica tenía que ver con James, pero no pensó mucho en ello—. Mi papá quiere hablarte, un saludo para todos.

—Espero que llames para avisar que vienes para acá—comentó Charlie.

—_Sí, las niñas quieren ver a Bella. Por cierto, tendrás que comprar carne, yo llevaré la sal para preparar carne en la parrilla. _—Charlie se rio levemente y su hermano hizo festejo de ello.

Las diferencias entre los hermanos Swan siempre fueron bastante grandes, Charlie hacía valer su seriedad, lo que lo llevó a entrar en la escuela para policías. Por otro lado, George después de sus estudios se quedó en la universidad del Estado de Washington como docente y a diario emitía bromas con sus colegas profesores.

—Carne sabes que no tengo, pero hay varios kilogramos de pescado. —Fue la respuesta de Charlie ante la última frase de su hermano—. Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

—Por supuesto.

Isabella subió a su habitación nuevamente, allí comenzó a oír uno de los tantos discos de música en español que le gustaba, no lo dominaba a la perfección el idioma, pero podía vocalizar perfectamente sus canciones favoritas.

La muchacha comenzó a pensar en lo que James le había ocultado, pero prefería quedarse en la ignorancia porque sospechaba que no era algo bueno. _Nunca es algo bueno si la sombra está presente_, fue como concluyó aquella meditación.

James miraba a lo lejos a la castaña, no tenía la energía suficiente como para llegar y dejarse ver. Él salió de ahí para vagar por los bosques de la Reserva de Olympic, para pasar por el lugar exacto donde hace poco más de un año había partido.

La memoria de James comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos sobre los vampiros que él había creado para poder combatir a su enemigo más grande, Daniel Thompson, que junto con su clan, residía dentro del _Parque Nacional Banff_ de Canadá. El problema mayor fue que el enemigo de James fue hasta Italia y los Vulturi se enteraron de su ejército y vinieron en su búsqueda.

Lo que siempre agradeció, fue que su amada Victoria había ido de "visita" hasta Sudamérica antes de que él comenzara a crear este ejército y, cuando lo mataron, ella permaneció viva.

Un gran puma comenzó a acechar a un ciervo que pastaba tranquilamente en medio de un claro; James, de manera mecánica, inspiró profundamente y no pensó en otra cosa que en saciar el terrible ardor en su garganta, el ciervo y el puma fueron sus víctimas.

* * *

**Respondiendo algunos comentarios...**

**Cary: Hay cosas que paralizaran y otras que necesitarán de su extrema atención porque influirán más adelante**

**Pili: Es una trama bastante diferente, como dijiste, pero espero que siga cumpliendo tus expectativas.**

* * *

**Disculpen el atraso, pero por fin tuve un día libre, estuve un poco atareada con la universidad, pero esta semana de vacaciones (por las fiestas patrias) me permitió actualizar.**

**Un abrazo y saludos cariñosos.**


	4. Recordar y aprender

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Grupo en Facebook: ****www . facebook ,com** /groups/123524951180586/?fref=ts

* * *

**Aclaraciones de algunos conceptos para que los vayan entendiendo cuando aparezcan.**

**Espíritu mayor: **Ente que se dedica a dirigir y poner normas en el otro mundo. Algunos ejemplos de espíritus mayores son los arcángeles, La sombra y el ángel de la muerte.

**Espíritu:** Ente que aún no encuentra la paz por cualquier motivo, su existencia está marcada por vagar y poder ser visto en reiteradas ocasiones.

**Alma: **Ente que encontró la paz y descansa pero que pueden dejarse ver si lo consideran necesario.

**_Espero que tengan una buena lectura._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Recordar y Aprender**

Lo que James no supo nunca, fue que la energía que gastó haciendo que los padres de Bella no viajaran, tenía que recuperarla bebiendo sangre. La maldición de los espíritus mayores, en él, no estaba activa.

La ignorancia causó que tomara la decisión de no volver a aparecerse en frente de Isabella, no quería exponerla a aquella sed que lo atacó en el lugar donde él había fallecido. Sin embargo, desde lo alto desde las nubes, miraba el comportamiento de la castaña acompañado de una joven vampira llamada Bree, que viendo el problema quiso actuar como mensajera.

.

Para Edward, la visita de Eleazar, Carmen y sus "hijas" era algo que lo incomodaba, todos ellos estaban en pareja y él aún no encontraba a alguien.

—Me iré de caza —anunció Edward y su familia asintió—. ¿Cuándo llegarán, Alice?

—Dos días —respondió la aludida.

—Estaré con ustedes hasta poco antes que ellos estén aquí.

La soledad era algo que de a poco había aprendido a tolerar, pero también ante tantas parejas expresaba su incomodidad tomando distancia; aquel aislamiento se acrecentaba bastante porque tenía claro que no era igual que otros vampiros, la palidez era el único rasgo físico que lo asemejaba al resto y, aunque sus ojos no delataran el consumo de una dieta de sangre, él había elegido desde hace mucho tiempo la dieta animal.

Su mente vagó y comenzó a recordar a la primera persona y única persona que mató, había sido un accidente, pero aun así, su conciencia se lo recordaba, para que nunca perdiera el control.

.

_Comenzaba el año, los fuegos artificiales habían parado hace poco de estallar, y el joven vampiro caminaba de vuelta hacia los límites del bosque para comenzar a correr y volver a casa._

_Hace muy poco Carlisle y él se habían mudado desde Detroit a Cleveland, el espectáculo de fuegos de artificio había sido en el Lago Erie, toda la gente estaba contenta, sobre todo los pastores protestantes más conservadores porque se veía que prontamente el alcohol ya no correría por las calles de Estados Unidos._

_Edward caminaba pacientemente, su vida vampírica había iniciado un tanto extraña y, aunque la libertad para poder andar entre los humanos era bastante, siempre tomaba precauciones._

_Pero aquel día no sería igual que siempre, cuando iba acercándose al bosque se percató de que una joven corría y un chico la perseguía, Edward se quedó quieto y oculto entre las sombras, no quería levantar sospecha alguna; decidió que cuando los humanos se fueran él correría de vuelta a casa._

_Un segundo es muy poco, pero durante éste ocurrió algo que nadie esperó, el joven animó a su novia para trepar un árbol y cuando se afirmó en una rama vieja cayó desde la altura. El sonido fue tal que el vampiro pudo percatarse que el joven que cayó se había roto el cuello y pocos instantes después sintió que uno de los dos corazones latientes se había apagado._

_El grito de la chica al ver que su novio no respondía hizo eco en el bosque, ella bajó rápidamente del árbol y, con la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, no se percató de que tenía un feo rasmillón sangrante en su pierna._

_Edward, desde que se había escondido, había parado de respirar y no sintió que la chica estaba sangrando. Con su don advirtió que no había nadie que ayudara a la chica y comenzó a acercarse._

—_Escuché tu grito, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? _—_Edward preguntó con la última cuota de aire que tenía._

—_Él se cayó… y ahora está…_

_Edward quería decirle que estuviera tranquila, inspiró y el dulce aroma de la sangre que brotaba de la herida de la chica lo inundó y fue tarde, la bestia interna salió a flote y cuando la conciencia de Edward volvió, el corazón de la chica dio el último latido._

.

La primera vez que Bree apareció frente a Bella fue en medio de una clase de matemáticas, en la que le susurró que James la enviaba con un mensaje y que necesitaba hablar.

Bella, ansiosa por saber por qué James mandó a alguien, partió hacia la mesa del profesor y solicitó permiso para ir al baño.

—Vuelva pronto, señorita Swan. —Fueron las palabras del maestro.

En cuanto llegó al baño volvió a aparecer Bree y la noticia que le dio la fantasma la dejó helada.

—Al parecer James desobedeció una orden de uno de los espíritus mayores y ha vuelto a beber sangre. —Isabella abrió los ojos por lo que la fantasma le contó—. Y no se atreve a venir a verte porque no quiere hacerte daño.

—Está bien, dile que lo extrañaré. —La voz de la castaña se quebró—. Que si algún día su sed vuelve a apagarse que me vuelva a ver.

—Él te escucha, pero tú no podrás ni verlo ni oírlo y para eso estaré yo. —La simpatía de Bree fue lo que tranquilizó a Bella, que volvió al aula de matemáticas y continuó con sus labores que la acercaban a su vida normal.

.

—¿Otra vez recordando a la chica de Cleveland? —preguntó Carlisle al ver a Edward completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y con la misma expresión de culpabilidad con la que se había presentado ante él en aquel tiempo.

—Sabes que nunca podré olvidarla, ella no debería haber muerto ese día. Además, la historia de que el muchacho que estaba con ella fue el homicida, no es algo que aquel chico mereciera.

—Pero tengo que recordarte que tú nunca volviste a probar sangre humana gracias a ese incidente y sé que nunca volverás a pasar por eso.

La conversación dejó a Carlisle preocupado, él tenía claro que su hijo aún no hallaba la calma respecto a la muerte de aquella chica y que le faltaba encontrar aquella compañera que fuese capaz de tolerar todo el mundo sobrenatural.

.

James estaba muy inquieto, sentía la necesidad de conversar con su pequeña amiga humana, Isabella había sido una persona que había ayudado a encontrar la calma, pues no quería que su amada Victoria vengara su muerte, los Vulturi no la dejarían vivir si ella los enfrentaba.

El vagar por el cielo y escuchar alguna que otra conversación que mantenían otros vampiros sobre la muerte era su afán, además de Bree, él conversaba bastante con Sasha, otra vampira que perdió su vida por proteger a un niño inmortal.

—Pareces apesadumbrado, —apuntó Sasha—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—No creo que pueda ver a Isabella si mi sed está fuera de control. —La vampira asintió, comprendiendo que James había desobedecido a _La Sombra_.

—¿Quieres que vaya por ti? —se ofreció.

—Bree quiso hacerlo, pero te lo agradezco.

Quizá por mero convencimiento de que la sed lo dominaba, James bajó y bebió de algunos animales, aunque obviamente la sangre de animal hace que el color de ojos cambie, en él ni en ninguno de los que ya habían fallecido el color cambiaba.

.

Para Isabella aquella tarde había sido bastante cansadora, pues después de hacer los deberes escolares, había ayudado a dos almas humanas que querían descansar.

Una de aquellas, era el de una mujer de cuarenta años y hacía un mes que había fallecido en un accidente, su paracaídas no abrió, según lo que le había dicho, y necesitaba que Bella le redactara una carta a su hija más pequeña, que tenía casi dos años para que cuando más grande ella la leyera y viese cuanto la había querido.

La segunda alma era la de un joven de veintidós años que había fallecido porque el trasplante de corazón que había recibido, su cuerpo lo había rechazado y quería que su familia sintiese que habían dado todo por él, que no le habían fallado, además de que se había sentido emocionalmente muy fuerte por toda la lucha que habían dado.

A veces cosas como esta dejaban pensando a Bella. Hasta ese minuto no se había cruzado con un alma oscura, aunque _La Sombra_ era una cosa aparte, por lo poco que sabía, era uno de los "espíritus mayores".

_James, ¿qué regla desobedeciste? _era lo que Bella se preguntaba, extrañaba al rubio que comenzó a apoyarla con todo lo que estaba viviendo, aunque Bree se veía una buena chica, no sabía si podría confiar en ella como confió en James.

.

—Bree. Bree, necesito que comiences a practicar el bloqueo mental con Bella, no quiero que ella sufra.

—Está bien, lo haré. —Escuchar eso produjo un gran alivio en el vampiro—. Sasha tendrá que ayudarme.

James tenía dudas sobre la manera en que Sasha podía ayudar, pero si Bella sería beneficiada él no pondría reparos. Sus pensamientos veloces fueron brutalmente detenidos por la pregunta que Bree le hizo.

—¿Te enamoraste de la humana?

—No —negó al segundo después—. Se parece mucho a una de mis mejores amigas en mi época de humano, sabes que Victoria es a quien amaré por la eternidad.

Sasha apareció, pero no emitió comentario alguno sobre lo que James y Bree habían estado hablando, simplemente anunció que era hora de partir.

.

La castaña ya estaba con su pijama puesto y, como cada noche, se trenzaba el cabello para que no amaneciera con nudos, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo efecto y mañana volvería a acudir al colegio de La Push.

Inesperadamente Sasha y Bree aparecieron en el dormitorio de Isabella.

—No esperaba que vinieras —dijo Isabella dirigiéndose a Bree—. Y menos que trajeras compañía.

—Sasha me ayudará con una misión que me encomendó James. —Bree miró a la rubia vampira y ésta comprendió que tenía que continuar.

—Tienes que aprender a bloquear tu mente, no siempre te encontrarás con almas y espíritus blancos. —La sorpresa invadió a Isabella, ella creía que los malos estaban "encerrados" en el infierno; _otra cosa que tienes que aprender_, la mente de la castaña estaba trabajando a mil revoluciones por minuto—. Las almas oscuras son bastantes, muchas más de las que quisiera que existiesen y debes tener mucho cuidado con ellas, no puedes permitir que te dominen.

—Para poder cerrar tu mente tienes que centrarte en un pensamiento, cerrar los ojos y desligarte del mundo —aportó Bree.

—Suena imposible —murmuró Bella.

—Es difícil, pero comenzaremos a practicar ahora. —Bella se resignó a estar despierta más allá de lo que ella había planeado—. Comienza con fijar un pensamiento y céntrate en él.

Las prácticas fueron intensas, comenzaron desde lo simple y poco a poco Sasha comenzó a dificultar los ejercicios que Isabella tenía que hacer para poder crear aquella barrera.

La última etapa del día no pudo llevarse a cabo, pues Bella estaba tan cansada que cuando Sasha presionaba por quedarse, la barrera de Bella caía enseguida. Isabella, para ser una novata, sorprendió a los dos vampiras, pues con las tres horas que habían estado ensayando, comenzaron a verse resultados.

—Seguiremos mañana. —Fue lo que Bella sintió decir a lo lejos, cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse por completo.

.

Pasaron las horas y Edward estaba terminando de alistarse para salir de cacería. Esme quería que se quedara, pero el joven vampiro era terco y había sido una de las pocas veces que él le pidió que no interfiriera.

—Alice, puedes entrar —anunció Edward, viendo en la mente de su hermana la indecisión—. No es necesario que des tantas vueltas en el pasillo.

—No quiero incomodar —murmuró la chica—. Venía a advertirte que no cruces las fronteras hacia Canadá, es mejor que te dirijas hacia el sur, en el parque _Kenai Fjords_ no habrá nadie que te pueda interrumpir.

—Está bien, gracias.

Las vestimentas que Edward traía hacía que se viera como un excursionista que andaba de paseo, y aunque no era del todo cómodo, en su espalda llevaba una mochila que le ayudaría a engañar a cualquier humano.

_Como si no parecieras uno._

Faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco de la madrugada y Edward partió hacia el parque _Kenai Fjords_.

Uno de sus recuerdos de humano vino a vagar en su mente mientras estaba corriendo.

.

_En las afueras de Chicago estaba instalándose un circo, él se acercó curioso, quería observar los animales. A lo lejos, se hallaban cuatro personas con instrumentos musicales tocando por diversión y Edward se detuvo a unos metros de la jaula del tigre de bengala. _

_El felino era imponente, fiero, indómito y, aunque estaba tendido en el suelo, los ojos dorados del tigre y los verdes de Edward estaban en pleno contacto; el animal le prestó completa atención al muchacho, abrió su boca y enseñó sus colmillos._

—_¡Chico! _—_Un anciano le gritó_—_. No te acerques más, Kahany, él no ha estado de humor últimamente._

—_¿Qué le sucedió? _—_preguntó Edward._

—_Quien lo entrenaba ha estado enfermo _—_contestó_—. _Y este bicho no deja que nadie más se le acerque. _—_El apodo podía parecer despectivo, pero se notaba que "bicho" era un apodo de cariño._

—_Siempre me han gustado los felinos, pero nunca había visto a un tigre, es por eso que me acerqué _—_explicó Edward_.

—_Si quieres conocer un felino, te llevaré donde uno y no creo que hayas visto antes. _

_El caballero lo condujo por entremedio de varias jaulas y lo llevó hasta más alejada. Ahí se encontraba el león americano, más conocido como puma._

_Apenas los ojos del león se posaron en los verdes de Edward, gruñó. El chico jamás pudo olvidar la fascinación por aquel felino._

.

Aquella mirada penetrante, era la que en ese instante el vampiro enfrentaba y pese a que todavía había un poco de oscuridad, los agudos sentidos que el vampirismo le otorgó hizo que la mirada penetrante del puma y el gruñido de ataque que le lanzó fueran fáciles de percibir.

Un segundo más tarde, Edward bebía de su garganta.

.

Aún no estaba del todo claro cuando la alarma de Bella sonó, indicando que era hora de meterse a la ducha y comenzar el día.

Aún en un estado de duermevela, la castaña ingresó al baño, el entrenamiento mental que había comenzado la noche anterior hizo que soñara bastantes cosas poco lógicas que no la dejaron descansar como debió haberlo hecho.

La niebla estaba demasiado baja, por lo que Charlie tomó la determinación de que debían salir un par de minutos antes para andar con calma y no tener un accidente.

—¿Estás lista, Bells? —La chica asintió—. Entonces vámonos.

Como era costumbre, Isabella se despidió de su mamá dándole un abrazo apretado.

—Cuídate, pequeña. —Fueron las palabras de la señora Swan.

Cuando Isabella llegó al colegio, Jake, Seth, y Leah la estaban esperando, ellos la recibieron con gran algarabía y las mejillas de la castaña delataron la vergüenza que sintió.

—Hey, Bells, no es necesario que te sonrojes —murmuró Seth cuando la abrazó.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando de cosas del colegio, comentando además las filas que se armarían hoy en el casino.

—Ustedes y su fascinación por el pescado frito. —Las risas se hicieron sentir y parecía que nunca terminarían, pero el timbre anunció que la hora de clases comenzaría.

En medio de la hora de clases, Bella fue la única que pudo ver un caballero bastante entrado en años, sin embargo, las arrugas y su cabello cano no era lo que destacaba en él, la vestimenta que traía era tal y como los libros describían a los ancestros Quileute.

Caminó suavemente hacia el lugar en el que la castaña se encontraba y cuando estuvo a su lado le dijo:

—Avísale a Billy Black que hay vampiros en el bosque y que Sam Uley vaya a controlarlos. —El anciano vio a Isabella dudar—. Él te creerá, no te preocupes.

Después de eso, desapareció.

Cuando la hora de clases terminó, Bella se alejó bastante de su grupo de amigos, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó.

—Billy, soy Bella. —La voz de la chica mostró levemente sus nervios, el padre de Jacob la saludó amable y ella prosiguió—. Sé que quizá no me creas, pero tienes que mandar a Sam Uley al bosque, hay vampiros ahí.

La expresión del señor Black ante lo que Bella le dijo fue de total espanto, no se explicaba cómo ella sabía que los bebedores de sangre existían.

—¿Estás en peligro? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, estoy en la escuela —respondió la chica—. Estoy a salvo, sólo encárgate de que los vampiros se vayan.

Apenas Isabella colgó, el viejo Billy le marcó a Sam y el joven se introdujo en los bosques.

En la escuela, casi todos los muchachos que estaban presentes sintieron a un lobo aullar en el bosque.

.

En un lugar apartado, un espíritu miraba lo que sucedía en la tierra. Cuando aquel hombre vivía, se encargó de destruir la vida a muchas personas y, después de una muerte repentina por inhalación de monóxido de carbono, todo el mal que había hecho vino de vuelta. No lo habían recibido en el cielo y aún vagaba por el purgatorio.

Muchas veces se dedicó a exhibir su presencia fantasmal en el edificio donde se encontraba su hogar, pero aquello ya no lo divertía y su vida era demasiado monótona. Pero su agudo oído le dio una pista con lo que podía comenzar a divertirse.

—Entonces, ¿esa chica puede ver a personas como nosotros? —musitó una vieja y canosa mujer que caminaba lento y del brazo de un joven.

—Eso creo, ella me ayudó a que mi familia aceptara mi partida —comentó el joven—. Cuando mi abuela esté tranquila, será el momento en que comenzaré mi descanso.

_Una chica puede observarnos. Creo que la buscaré para hacerle una visita. _La manera en que su voz mental gritaba por nuevas aventuras lo hizo tomar la decisión.

.

Sue Clearwater vino a buscar a todos los chicos. Charlie le había pedido el favor de recibir a Bella mientras él terminaba unos informes policiacos sobre los accidentes en la interestatal.

Después de un rato, Jacob y Seth partieron hacia la casa del primero porque comenzarían a trabajar en la camioneta Chevy de Billy y realmente ellos tenían una facilidad enorme para manipular vehículos. Por otro lado, Leah e Isabella se quedaron con Sue y comenzaron a realizar los deberes escolares.

—Chicas, ¿podrían ir a buscar unos troncos a la leñera? —solicitó Sue—. No quiero que se queme lo que tengo en las ollas.

—Está bien. —aceptaron ambas jóvenes.

Leah sacó dos canastos de mimbre que estaban al lado de la cocina y le entregó uno a Bella. Al llegar a la leñera, comenzaron a llenar los canastos, ambas reían porque Bella se había tropezado sin motivo.

Un palo redondo rodó y Bella tuvo que voltear a recogerlo, al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta que en la puerta del galpón estaba _La Sombra_.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer algo que afecte a alguien —aseveró la castaña sin que Leah la oyera—. Creo que ya es suficiente, volvamos a casa.

Ambas muchachas habían caminado sólo un par de metros cuando un gran montón de leña se derrumbó sobre el lugar donde la joven Quileute había estado.

.

Habían pasado casi doce horas en las que había estado recorriendo los bosques, se alimentaba de vez en cuando y ante la primera presencia de algún humano, escalaba hasta la copa de los árboles y se escondía.

Edward sabía que algún día tenía que encontrar alguna mujer que lo acompañara. Durante todos estos años, varias mujeres habían estado muy solícitas para ser su pareja, pero al leer sus mentes había desistido.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, en el identificador salió el nombre de Alice.

—¿Aló? Alice, ¿qué sucede?

—Tienes que venir, rápido, encenderán fuego. —La angustia de su hermana era algo razonable, el fuego era una de las pocas cosas que podía matar a los vampiros.

—No te preocupes, estaré pronto en casa.

Comenzó a correr.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, pronto habrán una pérdida importante que involucrará cambios.**

**Les dejo estas preguntas ¿Que les pareció parte del pasado de Edward? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá cuando se encuentre Edward con Bella? **

**Un abrazo grande desde Concepción, Chile.**


	5. Oscuridad mortal

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Grupo en Facebook: ****www . facebook ,com** /groups/123524951180586/?fref=ts

* * *

**Playlist: **_Piano man - Billy Joel; Faithfully - Journey; Open Arms - Journey; Nothing else matters - Metallica; Fight inside - RED._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Oscuridad Mortal**

Edward sólo llevaba un par de minutos corriendo cuando comenzó a sentir el característico aroma de los árboles siendo quemados, se concentró en seguir avanzando.

Después de varios minutos más, vio la casa que estaba en medio del bosque y apenas estuvo cerca Carlisle y Esme salieron a recibirlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue lo que la _madre_ del vampiro le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

—Sí, gracias, mamá. —Los abrazos de Esme para Edward siempre habían sido motivo de descanso, como si todos los problemas y los malos recuerdos que estaban sobre sus hombros desaparecieran—. Prometo que no me iré en un largo tiempo.

_Esme estaba demasiado preocupada_, fue lo que leyó el joven vampiro en la mente de Carlisle y poco a poco pudo ver el comportamiento de todos sus hermanos en la mente de Carlisle luego de que Alice había tenido la visión.

.

Después del gran susto de ver rodar las astillas de leña hasta el lugar donde Leah había estado hace unos minutos, ambas chicas volvieron a la casa, pero cada una tenía en su mente algo diferente: Leah pensaba en la conversación que tenía que tener con Sam, pues se sentía harta de esperar a que él se decidiera a hablar para por fin iniciar una relación seria. Isabella, en tanto, comenzó a recordar algunas de las palabras de James, _cuando las ondas de peligro aumentan, tú verás a la sombra._

En la estación de policía, Charlie terminó de hacer sus informes, llamó a su casa y Renée contestó anunciándole que los estaba esperando.

—Cariño, antes de ir a casa tengo que ir por nuestra pequeña a la reserva, está en la casa de los Clearwater —explicó.

—Oh, eso me da tiempo como para hacer el postre —comentó animada la señora Swan—. Te agradecería que pasaras por el supermercado a comprar crema.

—Está bien, corazón.

El jefe Swan condujo hasta el supermercado, compró la crema y además un pote de helado de arándanos, el favorito de Isabella. Posteriormente el padre de la castaña continuó su recorrido por la carretera en dirección hacia La Push, en la radio comenzó a oírse _Piano man_, el clásico de Billy Joel, y aunque el Sheriff de Forks no cantaba muy bien, tarareó la canción mientras conducía.

Apenas Bella se dio cuenta de que su padre la había venido a buscar, corrió y lo abrazó, pues admiraba el trabajo incesante e incansable que hacía para la comunidad.

—Hey, Bells, parece que no me hubieras visto en años. —Charlie Swan se rió.

—Sabes que si pudiera, pasaría todo el día trabajando a tu lado. —Bella se despidió de Sue y Leah para después subirse al coche patrulla.

Llevaban un par de minutos de recorrido cuando Charlie le pidió a su hija que mañana no hiciera compromisos, pues la llevaría a ordenar su oficina.

—Está bien, sólo ten en cuenta de que quiero mi libro a fines de este mes.

Bella cambió la frecuencia de la radio a otra estación en la que estaban dando un especial de Journey, estaban terminando los últimos acordes de _Faithfully _y luego, comenzó _Open arms._

La castaña cantaba en voz baja, de sus labios la canción sonaba dulce, envolvente, Isabella imaginaba a varios personajes de libros cantándole esta canción a la mujer que amaban.

.

Mientras todos estaban compartiendo abajo, Edward fue a su habitación y prendió su equipo de música, el piano sonaba junto con un solitario violín que hacían que la pieza fuera totalmente cautivante. El vampiro se recostó en el sofá, cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus recuerdos lo invadieran.

.

_Desde hace tres días que estaba recluido en casa, un resfrío lo había tenido con fiebre y su madre decidió que para que se recuperase tenía que permanecer en casa._

—_Mamá, quiero hacer muñecos de nieve _—p_idió Edward con sus ojos tristes._

—_No puedo arriesgarme a que tengas una recaída, y si quieres que Papá Noel traiga tu presente, no puedes estar enfermo para entonces._

_La nieve estaba por todo Chicago y el niño, para disfrutar del paisaje blanco, corrió su cama hasta el lado de la ventana, se acostó y miró la nieve posarse en el suelo._

_._

_¿Qué opinarían Carlisle y Esme si les digo que quiero visitar Chicago? _Se preguntó. Hace años que no pasaba por la casa que lo había acogido, aunque siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien acomodada.

Los recuerdos que él allí guardaba siempre habían permanecido en el mismo sitio y sin duda uno de sus mayores tesoros era la foto de su madre que estaba colgada sobre la chimenea.

.

Antes de sentarse a comer, Isabella fue a dejar lo que traía consigo a su habitación, y en ella se encontró con un hombre sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Mikel y tú eres…

—Isabella. —La chica respondió, sin saber que con aquella alma errante tendría que usar toda su fuerza mental para apartarlo—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Sólo venía a conocer a la persona con la que podré estar en contacto. —La voz que usó aquel hombre previno a Bella de que tenía que tener cuidado y cuando apareció _La Sombra_ en su habitación, le quedó claro que Mikel no era alguien en quien confiar.

Con calma, Bella se sentó en su cama, no quería que Mikel se diese cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. En el momento en el que Mikel comenzó a sentir aquella presión para irse, dio pelea, pero la fortaleza interna de Bella fue brutal y sus planes de divertirse quedaron nulos.

Cuando el espíritu errante que Bella decidió no escuchar ya no estuvo presente, la chica se tiró hacia atrás en la cama, estaba agotada, como si hubiese terminado una maratón, el pulso lo sentía a fuego vivo detrás de sus orejas y el palpitar de su corazón retumbaba en la caja torácica.

—Bells, hija. —La castaña sintió cómo su madre la llamaba desde las escaleras—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó de inmediato para que su madre no se preocupara, aunque muchas veces la capacidad sensitiva de Renée dejaba a Isabella con la boca abierta.

.

Pasaron varios meses en el que Isabella fue creciendo, así como también lo hizo su don, muchas veces bastaba solo con tocar al visitante que venía a solicitar ayuda como para saber si las intenciones que éste poseía eran buenas, por lo tanto generaba esa barrera mental que nadie había logrado corromper.

En este tiempo, habían pasado bastantes cosas con los espíritus de los vampiros que la castaña había conocido. Bree había encontrado la paz y su espíritu pasó a descansar, lo que motivó su tranquilidad eterna fue que la persona que amó en sus tiempos de humana había vuelto a enamorarse. James seguía sin saber que la maldición de los espíritus mayores no había hecho mella en él y por sugestión bebía sangre, por lo que aún no había vuelto a ver a Bella. Por otra parte estaba Sasha, que visitaba a menudo a la castaña, pero no había podido cumplir la promesa que James le hizo a la castaña de avisarle cuando un vampiro anduviese cerca.

Para la castaña, esa fue una mala noticia, pero a Sasha se lo había ordenado el ángel de la muerte, que junto con _La Sombra_ y los arcángeles de Dios conformaban parte de los espíritus mayores.

En el instituto muchas veces había visto a _La sombra_, pero nunca había ocurrido una tragedia de grandes magnitudes, ahí sus amigos eran Riley Biers, Elizabeth "_Beth"_ Graham, Claire Withmore y Evan Togo.

Una tarde en la que la castaña y sus amigos estudiaban para un examen de matemáticas en la biblioteca pública de Seattle, ubicada en la _Madison Street_, Sasha apareció, la expresión de espanto que tenía realmente desconcertó a la castaña, que se excusó alejándose hacia un sector apartado de la biblioteca en donde pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Fue lo primero que Isabella preguntó ante las dos veces que Sasha había abierto la boca sin expresar palabra alguna—. ¿Por qué estás tan aterrorizada?

—Promete que no te derrumbarás… —La castaña no entendió a qué se refirió la vampira.

El teléfono de Isabella interrumpió la conversación.

—Aló, ¿papá? ¿Qué sucede?

—Pequeña, es tu mamá. —La voz de Charlie se quebró—. Hoy iba a ir al lago _cottage_ con un grupo de mujeres de la Asociación de cuidado medioambiental y dicen que la atacó un animal…

—¡Qué! —La sorpresa y el miedo se reflejaron en esa palabra—. ¿Pero a qué hospital la llevaron?

—No… no… —titubeó Charlie—. No alcanzó a llegar… —El jefe Swan suspiró profundamente y con su voz totalmente rota le explicó que Renée había fallecido.

.

En lo alto del cielo James vio cómo su pequeña amiga humana se quebró en pedazos al saber la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre y eso que aún no se enteraba que su muerte fue provocada por Daniel Thompson, el mismo vampiro que luchó cientos de veces con él. La conciencia del espíritu del vampiro ardía al no haber podido cumplir con la promesa de avisarle a Isabella si algún vampiro rondaba a su familia.

El vampiro siguió observando, la tristeza de Bella y el estado catatónico con el que volvió al lugar donde sus amigos humanos la esperaban lo tenía desesperado, y esa angustia se acrecentó con el desmayo que sufrió producto de los nervios. Agradeció internamente que el padre de la muchacha llegara minutos más tarde.

Riley, _Beth_, Claire y Evan se subieron junto a Bella en el coche de su padre, ellos no la querían dejar sola, no en un momento tan triste como el que estaba viviendo.

La castaña estaba metida en sus pensamientos, ella quería volver a ver a su madre, darle un abrazo, mirar sus ojos expresivos y decirle lo mucho que la quería. Pero ya no se podía y eso hizo que las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus ojos aumentaran.

_James, cuéntame qué sucedió_, susurró la castaña, su voz era tan suave y baja que ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo la oyeron.

.

La frustración del espíritu de James era totalmente perceptible, tanto así que Sasha no quiso estar tan cerca de él, ella se dedicó a cuidar de Isabella y a pensar en cómo le diría a la chica que su madre había sido asesinada por un vampiro.

—¡Sasha! —La mujer oyó que le gritaban desde lejos.

—No es necesario que grites tanto, James. —La vampira estaba un poco molesta—. Estoy cuidando de Bella, así que rápidamente di lo que tengas que decir.

—Necesito ser yo quien hable con ella, si por algún motivo mi sed no me permite razonar, quiero que me saques de allí.

—¿Podrás hacerlo? —preguntó Sasha y la respuesta de James fue un seco asentimiento con la cabeza.

.

En Alaska, Edward meditaba sobre la chica que había matado en Cleveland y sobre el tiempo en que no se sentaba en el banquillo del piano a componer música.

—¡Hey! Atento aquí. —Alice interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermano—. Pensé que necesitabas algo de compañía.

La mente de Alice dudaba si preguntarle detalles de la última ida que había tenido a Italia.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Fue la respuesta de Edward.

—Es algo sobre Aro, tengo la sensación de que no quedó en calma. —Parte de una de sus visiones se transmitieron por vía directa en la mente de Edward.

—Puede ser, piensa que desde que supo de mi existencia en la década de los veinte ha querido que me una a la guardia, y todos estos años le he negado esa satisfacción. —Alice asintió—. Pero también tiene claro que mi respeto por la vida humana es grande y que mi existencia no fue la misma después de lo de Cleveland.

La charla que mantenían los hermanos era inevitablemente escuchada por Esme, Carmen y Eleazar en el piso de abajo.

—¿Tan grave fue lo de aquella joven de Cleveland? —preguntó Carmen

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, yo aún no me convertía en vampiro en esos años, pero para Edward siempre será uno de los errores más grandes de su vida.

—Aro no desistirá en que él se una a ellos —comentó Eleazar—. Cuando tiene algo en mente, es difícil que cambie de decisión.

.

Ya estaba oscuro, la noche era totalmente negra, ninguna estrella decoraba el cielo nocturno y, para Isabella, la oscuridad de la noche era la misma que la rodeaba a ella, asfixiándola, torturándola lentamente. No había sido capaz de ir a esperar a la morgue a que entregaran el cuerpo de su madre, su tía y sus primas estaban acompañándola en casa mientras el jefe Swan y su hermano esperaban a que la forense terminara la autopsia de rigor.

La castaña lloraba silenciosamente, se encontraba en posición fetal sobre su cama y pese a que su familia no quería, estaba sola, aferrándose a la almohada y rogando porque en realidad nada hubiese ocurrido.

James decidió que era el momento óptimo para bajar al plano terrestre, ya todos los habitantes de la casa, a excepción de Bella, estaban durmiendo.

—Pequeña, no llores más… —Al sentir la voz de James ella se sentó y lo quedó mirando con sorpresa.

—¿Estás aquí? —murmuró insegura—. ¿Ya no tienes sed?

—No lo sé, Sasha está vigilándome y realmente aún no sé si puedo volver a ser el amigo que tenías antes.

—¿Has visto a mi madre? —El vampiro negó ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

—Ella aún debe estar en transición, muchas veces buscando una explicación de lo que sucede. —James inspiró profundo para poder contarle a Isabella lo que sabía y aunque su garganta ardió, la sed por matar no se hizo presente—. Yo vine a decirte algo y espero que no me odies después.

Bella le miró perpleja, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaba.

—¿Es otra mala noticia? —La castaña preguntó temerosa pero James negó.

—Es sobre la muerte de tu madre. —El vampiro estaba nervioso y la mirada que Sasha le daba era cauta—. No fue un animal el que provocó su muerte, fue un vampiro.

Isabella miró completamente aterrada a ambos vampiros que estaban en su habitación. Bella le gritó a James, acusándolo de romper sus promesas y aunque trató de cerrar su mente, el estado de angustia no la dejó.

Sasha y James aún miraban a la joven, que se levantó rauda a buscar su _walkman_ en uno de los cajones del escritorio donde hacía sus tareas.

—Perdóname, por favor —imploró James con derrota.

El silencio indiferente con el que Bella le respondió dejó a James sin poder hacer nada más. Él y Sasha dejaron el cuarto de la castaña que derramó lágrimas de amargo dolor en su almohada mientras iniciaba _Nothing else matters_ de _Metallica._

Todos quieren que la vida sea un poco más justa, que ni las guerras ni el dolor existan, pero mientras la vida esté poblando la tierra, habrá alguien que compita contra otros y dé muerte al débil para creerse fuerte.

.

Para Carlisle volver a Europa fue algo impensado, pero Inglaterra parecía un buen hogar y con su familia ya estaban acostumbrados a mudarse, sin embargo, el médico tenía claro que para Esme, su compañera, el que uno de sus hijos haya partido hacia un destino diferente, no la tenía del todo feliz.

—Verás que cuando Edward encuentre a su compañera, estará más con nosotros. —La mujer asintió—. Sabes que para él es bastante difícil estar aquí.

—¿Pero piensas que estará bien?

—Sí, cariño, él no volverá a Ohio, estará en Nova Scotia, Canadá. —Para Esme, esto fue algo que la calmó, pues ni ella ni su hijo tenían los mejores recuerdos de Ohio.

.

Era de madrugada, una casa en medio del bosque en _Spryfield,_ que es pequeña comunidad de Nova Scotia, estaba con varias luces encendidas. En aquella casa, Edward estaba en la habitación donde estaba su instrumento favorito, el piano.

La tranquilidad que le otorgaba estar en el banquillo era impagable, que cada una de las composiciones que había aprendido sonara perfecto, le agradaba.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por dos personas que sintió caminar en el bosque, a unos trecientos metros. Las mentes de estos hombres venían con la clara intención de entrar a robar, en lo que creyeron era una casa vacía y abandonada.

Edward, para que los humanos no sospecharan que él no dormía, rápidamente escogió uno de los pijamas que ridículamente Alice había escogido. _"Si no duermes no significa que no puedas usarlo y descansar con él puesto"_,recordó las palabras de ella.

Con una de las armas que manejaba, bajó y los esperó cerca de la entrada.

La sorpresa que se llevaron los maleantes cuando se acercaron a la casa y esta estaba iluminada y habitable fue monumental, sobre todo después de ver cómo se abrió la puerta y vieron a un joven con un arma en sus manos, un revolver calibre 38.

—¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? —La feroz mirada de Edward y cómo manejaba la pistola dejó a los hombres mudos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ambos ladrones salieron arrancando de vuelta de donde vinieron, con las manos vacías y con las ganas de jamás volver a pisar aquel sector del bosque.

.

—¡Demetri! —Aro llamó a uno de los vampiros que componían su guardia—. ¿Pudiste ubicar a Edward Cullen?

—Sí —afirmó el rastreador—. Está en Canadá, separado de su familia, está sólo y por el momento no ha mordido a nadie, según mis informantes.

—Hay que seguir vigilándolo —ordenó de tal manera que nadie podría atreverse a replicar—. Algún día su ansia de sangre lo llevará a morder a algún humano otra vez y averiguaremos si es sólo con su mordida que podrían resultar nuevos vampiros.

—Está bien, amo. —Demetri se inclinó y salió a recorrer el castillo, aún faltaba para que el sol bajara y mientras no lo hiciera, era un riesgo salir.

.

El día del funeral de Renée Swan, se presentó con unas nubes amenazantes, pero que no derramaron gotas de lluvia. Bella lloró refugiada entre los brazos de su padre y apoyando su rostro en el pecho del policía. Eran pocas las oportunidades en que ambos dejaban salir sus emociones a flote, por lo general siempre llevaban el dolor sin que nadie se percatase.

La lápida constaba del siguiente epígrafe:

"_Tanto nos amaste que nosotros te seguiremos amando _

_aunque no estés presente"._

_Renée Swan_

_1969 – 2001_

_Te recuerdan tu Esposo y tu hija_

El ánfora con las cenizas de la señora Swan fue puesta detrás de una puerta de vidrio que posteriormente Charlie cerró.

Cuando Bella miró a su alrededor, parecía que la cantidad de personas que estaban despidiendo a su madre eran muchas más de las que ella había visto en la iglesia, pero cuando una niña de no más allá de siete años y vestida con traje de época apareció a su lado, comprendió que todos aquellos que no había visto eran almas que vivían en el camposanto.

La niña que apareció a su lado comenzó a murmurar algo que Bella no entendió, la pequeña cerró sus ojos y después de que los volvió a abrir, sacó una de las flores que llevaba en su sombrero y la depositó junto a todas los otros arreglos florales.

—Toma la flor. —La niña le dijo a Isabella—. Cuando llegues a casa lee el mensaje que hay dentro. Necesitamos que cuando lo hagas, estés sola.

Bella, insegura, antes de marcharse junto a su padre, buscó la flor que la chica había dejado, era una flor completamente hecha de papel, que en toda su extensión traía palabras cortadas. Bella supuso que cuando ella lograra desarmar la flor de papel, podría leer el mensaje.

Cuando llegó a casa la castaña le dijo a toda su familia que se iría a su habitación, que estaba cansada y ellos asintieron sin expresar palabra.

Estando dentro de su pieza, ella cerró con llave su puerta y comenzó a ver toda la flor en su conjunto y en el tallo estaba el único mensaje que, con la flor armada, se podía entender.

"_Fíjate cómo la desarmas, pues tendrás que volverla a dejar así"_

Paso a paso Bella comenzó a desarmar la flor, poniéndole números a los dobleces para poder dejarla igual. Cuando por fin tuvo la hoja con el mensaje completo, se sorprendió y se asustó por lo que contenía.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, se vienen saltos importantes en el tiempo dentro de poco, para así dar paso al encuentro de Edward y Bella. ¿Dónde creen que pasará? Espero sus respuestas.**

**Saludos**


	6. Cuando los sueños hablan

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total y su traducción a cualquier idioma._

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta de Betas FFAD.**

* * *

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Grupo en Facebook: ****www . facebook ,com** /groups/123524951180586/?fref=ts

**Dedicado a: **Sara, JaneOvaloba, Pili, atenaschan, Asblei, Tecupi y a las chicas que se han integrado al grupo de facebook.

* * *

**En este capítulo veremos cosas del 11 de septiembre del 2001, para que las sensibles al tema del ataque terrorista esten al tanto y si quieren se salten aquella parte.**

**Nos vemos a final.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Cuando los sueños hablan**

_Quizá no lo creas, pero para que el alma de tu madre no vague entre las ánimas del purgatorio hasta que encuentre el camino para partir al mundo donde está la paz o se dejan ver, tendrás que hacer un sacrificio de sangre._

_La habilidad que tienes es manejable, y los pocos avances que llevas no son nada con el poder que puedes llegar a tener._

_Para acceder a esto, mancha completamente de sangre cada pétalo del papel y vuelve a dejar la rosa en la tumba de tu madre. El tiempo lo defines tú, puede ser hoy mismo o puede que por miedo no lo hagas._

_La única precaución es que nunca rompas ni quemes la hoja._

El temor hizo que Isabella volviera a construir la rosa paso a paso y la dejó oculta en el cajón donde estaban todos los documentos que ella creía importantes.

.

Pasó el tiempo. La castaña no había querido hablar con ningún espíritu vampiro, pero se había obligado a ayudar a espíritus errantes o almas que interrumpían su descanso, siempre que fuesen humanas.

Era 10 de septiembre del 2001, y Bella anduvo todo el día con una sensación extraña en su pecho, como si estuviese a punto de ocurrir algo grave. El grupo de amigos que la castaña tenía, al ver lo ausente que estaba Isabella, pensaron que era por la pérdida de su madre y no quisieron preguntarle por temor a que la chica volviera a llorar.

Apenas el colegio terminó, Bella tomó el autobús que la dejaba a una cuadra del lugar en que su padre trabajaba. _Beth_ y Clare la acompañaban, tenían que entregar un informe para ciencias en una semana, no obstante ellas siempre preferían terminar todo con antelación.

En una de las oficinas que estaba desocupada comenzaron a realizar el trabajo, Isabella se hallaba buscando las definiciones que, por el procedimiento del laboratorio, tenían que manejarse e ir en el informe.

Inesperadamente la castaña comenzó a sentir frío, el sistema eléctrico comenzó a pestañar y _La Sombra_, después de un tiempo de ausencia, volvió a aparecer.

—Chicas, voy a hablar con mi padre —anunció Bella—. Veré lo que causa el desajuste eléctrico.

—No llegues con el pelo desordenado. —_Beth_ hizo alusión a que tuviese cuidado y no se electrocutara.

El frío que le recorrió la espalda se hizo más intenso a medida que se acercaba a la oficina de su padre. Isabella se asustó, pues si algo le sucedía a Charlie, perdería su gran soporte, ese que quedó inestable después de la inesperada partida de su madre.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina de su padre con el pulso elevado.

Charlie recibió a su hija y, apenas Bella entró al lugar, los susurros de personas no muertas no se hicieron esperar. _Vampiro_, no paraban de repetir.

Bella comprendió que todo lo que ocurría con el sistema eléctrico era parte de la señal que le dieron los espíritus para que viniera a ver a su padre. La muchacha quiso agradecer a todos los que hicieron que detuviera su quehacer aunque inmediatamente cerró la boca.

_Los vampiros tenemos los sentidos agudizados_, fue lo que James le había dicho.

—Entonces, ¿no compra el paquete turístico a Volterra, Jefe Swan? —preguntó la vampira.

—Me temo que no, Señorita Ghisellini. —Fue la respuesta de Charlie—. Hace poco nos mudamos aquí a Seattle y no tenemos los recursos necesarios como para ir a Italia.

—Le dejaré mi tarjeta si cambia de opinión —insistió. El motivo detrás de la insistencia era que la mujer quería, a toda costa, llegar a ser parte de la guardia y, enviando "bocadillos" Aro quizá cediera.

.

La ciudad de Chicago se encontraba ya del todo oscura. En una casa que databa de principios de 1900, se hallaba Edward mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Recordó el último día que estuvo con su familia. Aunque las ganas de volver estaban, no quería convertirse en la carga que estaba siendo.

La vida vampírica, para Edward, siempre daba giros inesperados que dejaban daños colaterales y que muchas veces influían no solo en la vida de él, porque en varias ocasiones su familia se había involucrado.

Por su memoria comenzaron a correr imágenes del día en que Carlisle lo convirtió, no le cabían dudas de que hubiese muerto esa noche si su padre no lo hubiese convertido.

.

Desde que Renée había partido, Bella había tomado la responsabilidad de cocinar, pues vio que su padre tenía el repertorio culinario muy acotado, ambos se reían de ello e Isabella siempre intentaba aprender algo nuevo para que su padre comiese más verduras y menos carne.

—Bells, el fin de semana tengo que ir a Forks por un tema del trabajo —le comunicó Charlie a su hija—. Así que creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con tus tíos.

—Sin problemas —contestó la castaña mientras terminaba de servir los platos.

El jefe Swan, para colaborar en algo, tomó los platos y los llevó a la mesa mientras Bella terminaba de poner todas las cosas que había ocupado en el lavavajilla.

Pasó alrededor de una hora en que Charlie comenzó a persuadir a Bella para que celebrara su cumpleaños.

—Sólo seremos tú y yo —enfatizó la castaña—. Sabes que nunca he sido partidaria de grandes celebraciones.

—¿No invitarás a _Beth_, Clare, Evan y Riley?

—No, con ellos celebraré en el casino del instituto. —Charlie se convenció a sí mismo de que no debía seguir preguntando—. Por lo que me comentaron, quieren pagarme el almuerzo.

—Espero que lo disfrutes.

Cuando la charla terminó, Isabella subió las escaleras en dirección al baño, se lavó los dientes y después se metió a la cama.

.

_Isabella comenzó a caminar, mirando todo lo que la rodeaba, en su infancia una sola vez había pisado el lugar, pero aun así recordaba cada detalle del Liberty State Park de Jersey City. Los edificios del bajo Manhattan, en New York, se veían imponentes y aún más atrás el sol indicaba una próspera mañana._

_La muchacha miró en dirección norte, le llamó la atención un avión que venía volando muy bajo y dirigiéndose a los edificios de Manhattan. Se estrellará, el avión se estrellará, fue lo que su mente gritó y sólo un segundo más tarde el avión colisionó contra uno de los edificios emblemáticos del país, el World Trade Center, WTC._

_Fue cuando aparecieron un montón de personas frente a ella y todas hacían eco de la misma frase._

—_Todo está escrito, inocentes morirán y el mundo cambiará._

_Bella retrocedió unos pasos, los espíritus la estaban asustando y como si no fuera suficiente, _La Sombra_ apareció frente a ella._

.

Isabella se sentó bruscamente en la cama, tenía la respiración agitada y el pulso le latía sin cesar detrás de las orejas. Cuando enfocó su mirada, _La Sombra_ estaba mirando atentamente la foto en la que aparecía ella en Jersey City con los edificios de Manhattan detrás. El espíritu posó los dedos sobre el WTC y para la castaña eso colmó su paciencia.

—Vete —le gritó—. No quiero verte por aquí.

_La Sombra_ había cumplido su misión, llamar la atención de Isabella y dejarla meditando sobre su pesadilla.

.

Después de que Edward dejó todo tal como estaba en la que había sido su hogar cuando era humano, salió de Chicago y corrió hasta llegar a su residencia actual en Canadá.

Apenas llegó, el vampiro se sentó en la banca frente a su piano y comenzó a construir una melodía que llenó la noche cubierta de estrellas que parecían brillar más ante los acordes del piano.

.

Eran poco más de las seis y media de la mañana en Seattle, el teléfono de la casa de los Swan sonó y Charlie contestó de inmediato. _¿Qué habrá sucedido?_ se preguntó.

—_Jefe Swan, soy el oficial Dennis Kingston. Hay llamado nacional para acuartelarse._ —La sorpresa en el rostro del _sheriff_ fue abrumante—. _Hubo un atentado terrorista en el World Tride Center, en New York. Se teme que es algo a nivel nacional._

—Estaré allí en unos minutos, cualquier cosa que pase sigues informándolo por radio.

Charlie se preparó y, antes de salir, despertó a su hija.

—Bells, hoy no vas a ir al instituto —le informó y la castaña lo quedó mirando con sorpresa—. Un atentado terrorista ocurrió en New York, hay llamado nacional para acuartelarse y quiero que estés a salvo.

—¿En dónde fue el ataque? —preguntó Isabella con terror en la mirada, sospechando, por su sueño, el sitio en que había ocurrido el hecho.

—Aviones se estrellaron contra las torres gemelas.

Lo preocupado que estaba el Jefe Swan por llegar a su puesto de trabajo, le impidió ver la palidez que había adquirido su hija ante la confirmación de que todo lo que ella había soñado, se había convertido en un hecho real.

.

Desde la distancia y con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, James y Sasha miraban cómo Isabella lloraba desconsolada al ver imágenes del atentado terrorista por televisión.

—¿Crees que Bella pueda sentir toda la energía de la gente que murió en New York? —James le preguntó a Sasha.

—No sé si la energía, pero sabemos que las ondas de peligro están tan altas que quizá _La Sombra_ haya hecho una advertencia y Bella no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

—Tendremos que seguir observándola, así como tendremos que ocupar nuestra energía en encontrar a Renée y que sea ella quien la ayude a superar este día.

La promesa que se hicieron ambos vampiros para encontrar a Renée fue observada, a lo lejos, por el espíritu oscuro que había mandado la rosa de papel que haría que Bella quedase en el mismo estado que Gaelle, si la chica creía lo que en el trozo de papel decía.

.

El impacto de las imágenes estaba consumiendo a Isabella, y se asustó aún más cuando su padre le informó que una matriz que contenía los reactivos químicos de los laboratorios en su colegio estaba con fugas y había riesgo de incendio.

El mismo día 11 de septiembre por la tarde, la castaña vio cómo dos personas aparecieron de la nada frente al antejardín de su casa y caminaron hasta su patio trasero atravesando sin ningún esfuerzo el portón de madera.

Estaba determinada a preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda, así que salió en su búsqueda.

Los nervios se concentraron en su estómago manteniéndolo apretado, el aire se hizo más frío cuando llegó al primer piso y, apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa, se dio cuenta que en la silla de la terraza una mujer de unos cuarenta años y un hombre de la misma edad la miraban.

—¿Puedes vernos? —inquirió la señora. Isabella asintió—. Necesitamos que nos ayudes.

—Necesito que me digan qué tengo que hacer. —Fue lo que la castaña les contestó.

Tras presentarse como George y Helena Foxley, la pareja le pidió a Isabella que buscara en el sótano de la casa en que vivía un ladrillo suelto que estaba frente a frente a la escalera, y que sacara de ahí dentro un comprobante de la compra de un terreno que el hijo de ambos necesitaba por estar pasando un apuro económico.

—Entonces, después que encuentres ese documento anda a dejarlo a la siguiente dirección. —La castaña fue a buscar papel y lápiz a la cocina para anotar—. _Boston Street 142_, la casa queda entre _Warren avenue y la 2__th __avenue _en la parte norte.

Isabella asintió y ambas personas desaparecieron.

La castaña, para cumplir el favor que le habían pedido, bajó al sótano y, tal como George y Helena habían mencionado, el documento estaba ahí, pero aquel día no podría ir a entregarlo, la situación en el país estaba demasiado riesgosa como para atreverse a salir.

.

En Canadá, Edward también miraba por televisión cómo trabajaban los bomberos intentando hallar sobrevivientes, pero sin duda lo que había ocurrido era una tragedia que nunca se había visto con anterioridad.

Para poder distraerse un poco de toda la tensión que el atentado había generado, Edward comenzó la lectura de _El diario de Ana Frank_ y pensó en que siempre los inocentes terminaban siendo víctimas de bestias despiadadas. Hitler, Stalin, la agrupación Al Qaeda y casi toda la población vampírica del planeta entraban en el grupo.

Edward comenzó a recordar cuánto se había odiado posterior a la muerte de la chica de Cleveland, era la cruz que todavía cargaba y que cargaría eternamente para que su bestia interna jamás volviese a salir a superficie.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, Carlisle lo llamaba desde Inglaterra, tuvieron una conversación en la que destacó el tema del atentado.

—Por lo que han dicho en las noticias, dicen que realmente es un panorama negro —le contaba Edward a su padre—. Los rescatistas aún buscan sobrevivientes, no hay dinero en los cajeros automáticos, la comida escasea y el combustible también.

—_Es una lástima, cosas como estas jamás debiesen ocurrir._ —Fue la conclusión de Carlisle.

—¿Qué tal Inglaterra? ¿Muy cambiado?

Carlisle le explicó que habían cosas que se han mantenido desde la última vez que lo había visitado, pero quedaba muy poco de la Inglaterra en la que él había vivido.

.

El día 12 de septiembre Isabella volvió al instituto, todos traían caras de tristeza pues una profesora y dos estudiantes habían perdido a familiares en el _martes negro_, como se le había denominado al día anterior.

La mañana pasó entre clase y clase, en las que nadie se reía. El último informe que el gobierno había comunicado, declaraba que había partes de cuerpos mutilados que quizá nunca podrían ser reconocidos.

Al horario del almuerzo, Bella se reunió con su grupo de amigos.

—¿Has podido preguntarle algo a tu papá sobre lo que realmente ocurre en New York? —preguntó Riley y la castaña negó.

—Mi papá está acuartelado, no lo he podido ver ni llamar desde ayer por la mañana. —Todos los amigos de Bella valoraron la respuesta que ella les dio—. Ayer estuve un buen rato en mi casa, Charlie me dijo que era más seguro estar ahí y anoche me quedé a dormir con mis tíos.

—Todos nuestros padres están asustados —añadió Clare—. Aunque debemos retornar a nuestra vida normal, siempre va a estar ese miedo de que algo malo pueda ocurrir.

—Al Qaeda parece tener una fijación especial por este país, —Evan comentó y junto a _Beth _comenzaron a discutir sobre cuanta seguridad tenía Estados Unidos.

Bella se distrajo por un instante porque creyó haber visto a Sasha, pero no fue así, cuando volvió a enfocar la vista, se percató de que en medio de la cocina estaba _La Sombra_, que desapareció en cuanto la castaña posó su mirada en él.

—Chicos, acompáñenme a buscar algo a mi casillero, por favor —pidió Isabella.

Cuando el grupo de amigos salió del casino para dirigirse al casillero de Isabella, iban charlando de los exámenes que estaban por venir y no se percataron de que Bella se encontraba completamente asustada.

Lo que Bella veía que sus amigos no, eran tres fantasmas que estaban murmurando algo y que, cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudo oír con claridad. _Peligro_, era lo que decía el primero. _Explosión y gas_, eran las palabras del segundo y el último fantasma dijo el lugar _laboratorio de química._

La chica no quería infundir pánico en nadie, por los hechos recientes, pero al acercarse al laboratorio era evidente que había una fuga de gas.

—Vamos donde el director para avisar de la fuga. —Evan determinó sin dudar.

Cuando el director comprobó que era una fuga de gas que venía del laboratorio de química, evacuó todo el instituto, llamó a bomberos y también a la policía, llevando a cabo el procedimiento regular.

Por lo ocurrido en New York, varios padres llegaron a retirar a sus hijos en cuanto la noticia se dio a conocer, varios pensaron que la fuga también era parte de lo que Osama Bin Laden tenía planeado para asustar a Estados Unidos.

Charlie, apenas llegó al instituto y por precaución, subió a su hija y los amigos de ésta al coche patrulla para ir a dejarlos a sus hogares.

—Teniente Jhonson, queda a cargo durante mi ausencia. —Fueron las palabras del Jefe Swan—. Tengo que llevar a mi hija y a estos chicos a sus hogares.

—Entendido, _Sheriff_ —respondió el aludido.

Durante el camino, Bella le contó a su padre una versión de lo ocurrido, por supuesto que ésta no incluía ni sombras ni fantasmas, pero la hizo concordar con lo que todos sus amigos habían visto.

.

Cuando James vio que Bella ya estaba fuera del peligro que podía suponer esa explosión, pudo respirar tranquilo.

—Creo que realmente te has vuelto un paranoico con respecto a la humana, James. —Se burló Sasha.

—La respuesta es simple, a Bella le debo que Victoria esté en paz y no sienta que debe vengar mi muerte. —James quedó mirando fijo a la mujer que consideraba una amiga—. Creo que deberías pedirle que le envíe un mensaje a Tanya, Kate e Irina.

—No, ellas han curado su herida poco a poco y si les envío ese mensaje volverá abrirse la herida de mi muerte. —Sasha sentía que la comunicación con sus hijas debía estar vedada, al menos hasta que ella curase su corazón.

La vida en el lado donde espíritus y almas convivían, pasaba con tranquilidad, recibiendo a nuevas personas que a diario llegaban. Con la cantidad de personas que ahí habitaban se podría llegar a pensar que estaba por colapsar, pero era increíble el espacio que aún no se exploraba. De hecho, el alma humana más antigua que James y Sasha conocían, les había contado que nunca había hallado límite. _Mientras más avanzo, más camino hay por recorrer_, era lo que había dicho.

.

El tiempo pasó, Bella perdonó a James y Sasha, la castaña permitió que ambos volviesen a entrar en su vida.

Renée aún no había sido vista y la rosa de papel, que abriría paso a terrores si el ritual se completaba, aún descansaba impoluta en el mismo cajón. Bella cada tanto la revisaba, pero sabía que el hecho de que ella tuviese que llenarla de sangre le hacía dudar que fuese algo bueno.

Corría ya el año 2003. Bella estaba por terminar su segundo año de secundaria, con sus amigos estaban especulando cuales serían los posibles destinos para un paseo que realizaría el grupo de estudiantes.

—Creo que New York está descartado, oí a varios compañeros decir que no quieren que nos subamos a un avión. —_Beth_ se expresó con desgana, ella hubiese querido ir y conocer Manhattan, el lugar donde planeaba trabajar, pero los recuerdos del 11-S estaban frescos y los padres temerosos de perder a sus hijos.

.

Edward estaba terminando de empacar todas sus cosas importantes, su destino era Inglaterra; volvería a estar junto a su familia, Estados Unidos y Canadá ya no lo hacían sentirse cómodo.

—¿Hijo, a qué hora sales del aeropuerto?

—A la una de la madrugada, Esme. El avión es directo, así que no creo que me demore tanto —respondió Edward—. Aunque creo que Alice puede darte la hora exacta en que pisaré suelo inglés.

Se oyeron múltiples risas, pero la más notoria era la de Emmett, quien se hizo parte de la broma.

—Excepto que un lobo venga en el avión y en vez de decir la hora en que llegas, termine con jaqueca.

—¡No hagas bromas a mi costa, Emmett! —gritó Alice.

.

Antes de salir de vacaciones, Bella prometió llamar a todos para que salieran a pasear y hacer del verano algo un poco más agradable.

—Aunque si es un paseo de escalada, no creo que puedas venir, Bells —dijo Riley.

—Porque te podrías accidentar cuando tropieces con el aire. —Finalizó Evan.

Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a que su torpeza fuese motivo de risas, aunque ella también tenía sus armas para defenderse.

—El problema de ustedes dos, es que si salen sin mí, no tendrán a nadie que les enseñe cómo levantar un campamento y usar la brújula. —Los rostros de Clare y _Beth_ demostraron de inmediato cuánto lucharon por contener la risa.

Después de aquel gracioso momento, acordaron en que si no había mal clima, recorrerían el parque Ravenna.

.

_Todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo, no estaba asustada. La oscuridad cambió, pero no pudo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, parecía un lago, pero Isabella jamás había estado en aquel sitio._

_Fuegos artificiales comenzaron a llenar el cielo y, por las vestimentas de las personas, podía deducirse que era año nuevo y no el cuatro de julio lo que se estaba celebrando. Pero las mismas vestimentas hicieron que Isabella no supiese en que época se encontraba. Después de que terminaron los fuegos artificiales, la castaña no supo qué hacer, aunque sintió la necesidad de ir hacia el bosque. Caminó durante unos minutos y una voz en el viento le dijo que se detuviera._

_Poco después que Bella se detuvo, escuchó ruidos y logró ver a dos jóvenes jugar alrededor de un árbol, oyó también como él la animaba a que subieran juntos para ver tan alto podían llegar. Pero la chica no se atrevió a ir tan alto y el joven siguió solo._

_De un momento a otro, un fuerte crack hizo eco en el bosque y lo siguió un ruido de caída._

_El chico estaba en el suelo y, por la forma en que cayó, estaba segura de que había muerto. La chica bajó rápidamente y Bella pudo ver cómo su pierna tenía una magulladura. Cuando la chica se percató de que su pareja estaba inconsciente, gritó._

_En medio del bosque apareció un joven que cruzó unas palabras con la chica, y que después de que inspiró se lanzó directo al cuello de la chica._

_Vampiro, le gritó su subconsciente._

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado, vienen sucesos importantes, entre eso está el esperado encuentro de Bella y Edward. Les daré una pista, será algo fortuito, pero que los unirá irrebocablemente.**

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios de chicas que no tienen cuenta.**

**Pili:** gracias por el incondicional apoyo que le has dado al fic. Espero ir cumpliendo con tus expectativas en cada capítulo y que disfrutes de lo que vendrá.

Saludos desde Chile.


End file.
